


Payback winner

by DREAMaboutADAM



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMaboutADAM/pseuds/DREAMaboutADAM





	Payback winner

POV Adam

The victory was almost in my pocket.  
Almost.  
It was.

Hundreds of thought goes through my head. I feel myself like an empty place. As if everything that I've been walking, sunk into the abyss. All my efforts were in vain. I am just a finalist. And he is the winner. Devil Allen... I hate you.

But back in the beginning of the show I harbored tender feelings for Kris. For me, it was a nice, friendly fellow. A friend of mine. I secretly dreamed of him at night. No one knew, and had no idea what was going on then in my soul! I found it hard to restrain myself, being in the same room with Allen.

And he surely going to win. I passed this way with him, but the last step wasn't mine. I still regret the fact that my photos hit the Internet. Yes, I kissed a guy. So what's the big deal.

Cursed homophobic America!

Another sip of whiskey. I don't care that it burns the throat, that I could lose my voice. I don't care for anything. I am only Adam Lambert. Just a finalist.

I shouldn't have come to this show. Nothing. As I believe. And I had let their loved ones. Summed himself. Marked the end of my career.

The bottle is about to end. Another drop, the last one. Glass object flying to the floor and shattered. Just as my broken dreams of glory. Just like Kris broke my heart. I do not feel intoxicated. I feel nothing but hatred. You will answer for everything, Kris. For all... I got out a cigarette and lighter. With pleasure inhale.

Things have already been collected, but I don't want to leave. I haven't done what it was designed!

Soon he comes into the room. The cause of all my suffering. Cheerful, contented life. Allen, how I hate you. You have no idea! Silently, without lifting eye on you.  
\- Adam, don't worry, you have everything ahead - soothes me a new star. Easy for you to say!  
\- I don't worry.

My glance at Kris. He was a little drunk. Such uninhibited and so affordable. Nothing will stop me now. Take out the key from his pocket, went up to the door and shut it. All right, you can't escape!

\- Where are the pieces? - Smile. Naive.  
\- I broke the bottle.  
\- What for? - Looks at me blankly.  
\- Why did you break my life?  
\- What? - Kris narrowed his eyes - are you talking about?

I don't answer. You and he'll understand eventually. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I looked straight into his eyes.  
\- I hate you - I whispered, letting out a stream of smoke in the face of the guy. Extinguishing the cigarette, drop it off.

Press the guy to the wall.  
\- Let go of me! You're drunk, and then you will regret...  
\- I do not regret anything - Kris retracts into a rough kiss. He pushes me, but in vain. I'm a lot stronger. Look up from his lips and toss the guy on the bed. Pile on top, pressing trembling body in a sheet.  
\- Are you afraid? - Silent. A silence is a sign of consent.  
\- Adam, don't...! - Beg. How are you miserable now!

Unbutton your white shirt and rented it. I cann't stand all right. A pair of buttons flying off to the side. I sit down on your hips and spend your hands on the torso. Twitch, trying to avoid my touch. It won't work.

Take off your pants.  
\- No! Help!

Shout it out, pull up! No one is helping you now! In this building we are alone.

You've completely stripped. Your body turns me on. Your body, but not you. I still hate you.

Unbuckling the belt and backhand hit you. Red stripe along your abdomen. You scream. Your pain... it's my pleasure.

I break away from the laundry. You're scared, I know. Spreading the power of your legs.  
\- Adam! Please! Don't do it! Adam ...  
\- Shut up, Allen. Just shut up.

A sharp jerk get into you. Too closely. You're straight, right? But I don't care. You scream so loud that lays in the ears. I'm hard you tear the inside. You are... crying?

I don't care. I won't feel sorry for you. Blood runs down your thighs, and I only accelerating movement. A sharper, more rigid. You can not cry - tore his voice, which you have, and so wasn't. Only a faint wheezing mixed with tears. Didn't know you were such a sissy!

A few more movements - and you lose consciousness. Your head is thrown back limply on the pillow. Oh, how you are now enticing!

I'm fucking you hard. A few minutes - and shattering orgasms covers me. These feelings are beyond words. So good I have ever had. Your pain is my pleasure.

I came out of you and go to the shower. Wash off with all the traces of your reckoning. Get dressed and go...

***

I do not know what will happen tomorrow. I do not know if I can re-build my career, or find yourself in something new. Chris paid for his victory, full...


End file.
